


Invincible

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Marvel, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inferno - Freeform, Music, Song - Freeform, Song fic, charles is privileged, erik is bae, invincible, kiss, lyrics, prompt, reader a mutant, ruelle, x men first class - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Singer - RuelleSong - Invincible





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of doing a series of fics because REULLE IS FUCKING AMAZING?!?!?!?!?!?! like, just do one shots with her songs ??

"No!" Your blood-curdling scream echoed through the compound, "I will murder him!" Your hair floated in the air as you began to glow with anger

 

Everyone was terrified of you and they were right to be so. You control, manipulate and create fire, and that made you deadly dangerous. However, no one had ever seen you angry before because you believed in being a pacifist but the fact that humans and mutants alike, even your own species was turning against you, it was enough to push anyone over the edge. 

 

You'd been away when the others had been attacked. Darwin was dead. Alex was hurt, Hank was bleeding, Angel had abandoned you. Your mind was in turmoil and your blood was boiling. You tried to catch your breath and ran away outside from where you couldn't see the damage. You couldn't bear the sight anymore. Everything hurt. Everything hurt too much. 

 

" **I see the look in your eyes, I know you're thirstin' for blood** ," Erik's hand gave a soft squeeze to your shoulder, "But trust me when I say, they can't ever do anything to us," 

 

"This needs to end," You found yourself saying as the tears burned your eyes and Erik gave a stiff nod

 

"We're the ones that will inherit this earth, Y/N," He assured you softly, "It will end, it will end soon. There's a fire raging inside you, **I feel it stirring inside** ,"

 

"Charles wouldn't approve," You looked away, "I wouldn't have either- I wouldn't- But- Darwin? He was- He was a friend. They're not mutants. They're not us," 

 

"They're not us," Erik held your hand and pulled you to walk with him, "They believe that they're better but they're not. They're insecure, that's why they attacked our home," 

 

"I will _burn_ the heart out of Shaw," You seethed and you pulled away from Erik's touch as your hands glowed again and your eyes changed colour to match, "And just before it all, I want him to feel like he's won, I want him to feel it getting closer and then look him in the eyes and tell him,  _you might be mutants and you might be powerful **but you got nothing on us**_ ,"

 

"We'll rise from their ashes," Erik smiled as he stared off into the distance, "After it all, **we'll still be standing invincible** ,"

 

"I burned down the house when I was 13," You suddenly stated and Erik's back went rigid, "It was an accident, or maybe that's what I convinced myself. I had a nightmare and something just switched inside me. I had woken up because I felt  _too warm_ and then I saw that there was fire all around," You sat down on a bench

 

You and Erik had been walking for a while and were far from the compound to smell the fire but you could still see the smoke rising. 

 

"I was glowing," You explained as he listened quietly, "The cracked mirrors and the melting metals showed that my eyes were glowing too. The colour goes with the fire, I think. I could hear screams and that terrified me. I had no idea what was going on and the more scared I got, my colour slowly changed from orange to red but when I saw my family, stuck in the fire as I walked through it unharmed, I turned blue," 

 

"Your emotions make you burn hotter," Erik concluded and you felt the tears coming again

 

"My heart was so wild that it felt like there was **thunder in my chest and adrenaline in my veins**. I killed them all," You took a deep breath and your soft glow died down again 

 

* * *

 

Erik and you had walked for a while until you cooled down. You told him about your childhood and discovering your powers. You realized that you'd never spoken to anyone this openly before and Charles had known about your mutantcy but otherwise, you were a level headed and closed off person. When you went back to the compound, you felt like had everything under control. 

 

* * *

 

A bond was created between Erik and you that night. He was keeping closer than needed. Training became brutal in the compound. Hank and Alex weren't holding any punches but neither were you. You'd noticed Raven teased him but you paid no attention to it. Afterall, you were in your early twenties only. Alex was your age, not Erik. You knew that, of course, you knew that, right? 

 

However, you were training with Alex and Erik was there too. He wasn't looking, some might even say that he looked almost disinterested but you knew he was there to watch but with a book in hand, he read as you and Alex got ready to train. Erik being around made you perform better and Alex knew it; and just as how Raven teased Erik, Alex teased you. 

 

"Focus, Y/N!" Alex laughed as he sent a blast your way, "Let's not make eyes at  _older_  men," 

 

" **You better bring your best, if you wanna play my game** , Havok," You shot back and a heatwave made him stumble 

 

When you turned to look at Erik, he was smiling as he flipped the pages and your heart beat a little faster. 

 

* * *

 

"Charles, maybe- I don't know- Maybe Erik is right," You confessed drunkenly one night after finishing his entire Whiskey collection with him

 

A fire mutantcy meant that your body burned through the alcohol a little too fast

 

"Surely, you don't mean that, love," Charles nudged your shoulder, "He's full of anger," 

 

"Aren't you?" Your glazed over eyes met his but he shied away

 

"So, this is it then?" He chuckled softly, " **You want a war?** "

 

"I don't know what I want-," You breathed deeply

 

"Exactly, Y/N!  **You don't know what you're asking for!** " Charles stood up suddenly, "Do you know what would happen if mutants and humans fight each other?" 

 

" **Bring on the fire and bring on the storm, we'll still be here when it's all said and done** ," You stated bitterly, "We'll survive, they won't and you know it," 

 

"For goodness sake, Y/N!" He shouted as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Erik has your mind poisoned too," 

 

"Funny," You stood up slowly, leaning against the wall, "You're the telepath and yet he's the one in my mind?" You gave another sarcastic laugh and made your way to your room 

 

Your eyes were glued to the floor, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, not falling but you weren't looking up. Maybe that's why you didn't run away when you stumbled into him in the empty corridor because everyone else was asleep. 

 

"Are you alright?" Erik whispered slowly and your eyes squinted to focus on his face

 

"Just fuckin' peachy," You smiled goofily

 

"Drunk, are we?" He chuckled as his arm went around your waist and he held you so you wouldn't fall

 

"Give me half an hour, I'll be good as new," You patted his cheek and he rolled his eyes

 

"Let's get you to your room," He offered and began walking towards the room that the CIA had given you

 

As he was helping you take off your shoes, you held his hand firmly in yours and he didn't let go either. He instead used his free hand to take off your other shoe and help you to bed. 

 

"Charles thinks you've poisoned my mind," You told him softly and his face fell

 

"Do you think the same?" He asked you as he sat in front of you

 

"No," You whispered, "I think you're right. It's us or them. We'll always be different, they won't ever stop hunting us like animals," 

 

Erik shushed you and placed a kiss against your temple, "We'll survive, Y/N," He wanted to change the topic, "Did you ever come up with a name for yourself?" 

 

"Alex keeps calling me  _Inferno_ ," You remembered, "I'm not sure how I feel about it," 

 

"You do have a little hellfire in your, love," He smiled and you licked your lips, "You should sleep," Erik cleared his throat, "I should-,"

 

"Please stay," You held onto his hand, "We'll be leaving soon and-," Your eyes stared into his and only for a moment, they fell to his lips, that's all Erik needed, that's all the push he needed

 

The next thing you knew was that his lips were against yours. You tasted like Whiskey and he tasted almost sweet. You took a deep breath and he smelled like ash and gunpowder. You pulled him closer until he was over you and in your bed. You weren't drunk anymore, you'd burned through the alcohol a while ago but it didn't hurt to act drunk just to get him to stay. He kissed you with a passion you hadn't known and you rolled over to be on top. Erik broke the kiss and looked deeply into your eyes.

 

"I'll be by your side throughout, I swear it," He whispered and his breath ghosted your lips

 

"Remember what you told me a while back?" You asked him and he cocked a brow

 

"I say many inspiring things, dove, I can't remember all of them," He offered and you laughed loudly but he captured your lips in another kiss and his tongue glossed over your lips before invading your mouth but as soon as a groan vibrated in your throat he pulled away, " **Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls. We'll still be standing invincible,** "

 

"We'll survive this and I'll be here with you every step of the way," You promised him and his arms wrapped around you, pulling closer, making you feel safer than you'd ever remembered to be 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Share your feedback! Hit me up on Tumblr (Reader Inserts Galore) (Totallynotashieldagent)


End file.
